Guilty
by koichii
Summary: If loving you with all my heart's a crime, then arrest me. *I suck at summaries so please read the story. Thanks ! :3


Hello~! Koichii here again. This is my second fic. To empatheticsympatheticpathetic, Riko Chiaki, Fate Camiswhil and Dazzling-Sachiko, thank you for reading and reviewing my first fic. Thanks too for not flaming~! XD

I neither own Gundam Seed nor Athrun and Cagalli (but I so wish that I do. LOL.) and also the song used in here, I do not own it.

Please read and review again~! ^_^

**Guilty**

"Hey, you take care of yourself huh?" Kira said as he messed Cagalli's hair.

"I-itei…" The blonde woman replied with one eye closed. "I will be fine here. You enjoy your honeymoon. And I hope there'll be an addition to the family when you come back." She said teasingly which made Kira blush. She laughed.

Kira shook his head and smiled at his twin sister. "Don't worry. We'll give you a niece and a nephew soon. I need to go now. Lacus is waiting for me. 'Bye." He kissed the top of her head.

"Bye. Send my regards to her." She said as she walked him to his car.

Kira nodded. He was already inside the automobile when he remembered something. He looked back at her. "And oh, Cagalli." He called out.

She looked back at him. "What?"

"Goodluck to you, too. And Athrun." He winked at her.

Cagalli blushed.

That conversation between Cagalli and Kira happened two weeks ago. Kira and Lacus are already in Europe for almost two weeks already for their honeymoon.

The blonde woman sighed. She remembered Kira's last words to her before he left. _Goodluck to _you_. And Athrun. _She sighed again.

_Athrun. _Kira's bestfriend and bestman during his wedding. They were partners because she's the maid of honor. She sighed for the nth time that day when she recalled what happened at the reception.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Hey, time to throw the bouquet!" Kira announced as he pulled Cagalli towards the center of the ballroom with the other women.**_

"_**Kira!" She protested but she couldn't do anything now. Lacus had already thrown the bouquet and it landed exactly on her hands!**_

_**Cagalli groaned. **__Oh fate. Why are you so cruel? __**She mentally mused. She was about to walk away but Kira pulled her again into a chair that's settled in the center of the room and left her there.**_

"_**What are you-" She didn't finish her question when she saw a familiar blue-haired, emerald-eyed man coming towards her. As it turned out, he was the one who caught the garter. Cagalli blushed so hard when she realized what's about to happen.**_

_**He smiled and kneeled in front of her. Cagalli was so nervous at the moment that she thought her heart would burst any second now. He looked up at her and said, "Relax." He then started raising the garter up her legs. At the process of doing it, he couldn't help but make contact with her skin. She blushed even more.**_

_**The crowd started to cheer when it was finished. "Kiss! Kiss!" They chanted.**_

_**Athrun drew his face closer and closer to hers. Cagalli panicked. "N-No…" She hissed.**_

_**He chuckled. "Relax, Princess. It's just a kiss." He said and leaned even closer to her.**_

_**Cagalli could smell Athrun's perfume combined with the scent of his aftershave lotion. He smelt heavenly. She turned her face sideways so that he can kiss her on the cheek. So she got surprised when he cupped her cheek, turned her to face him again and kissed her fully on the lips.**_

_**The kiss only lasted for a second and Cagalli's face is already apple red. She heard the crowd cheer even more.**_

_**Athrun tipped her chin up so she could meet his gaze. "Cagalli, I-"**_

"_**Athrun-sama, you have a call." A man, which Cagalli recognized as Athrun's bodyguard, interrupted before the blue-haired coordinator could finish what he's saying.**_

_**Athrun sighed. "Okay." He turned back to her. "We'll talk later." He told her. He planted a kiss on her forehead then he left the ballroom.**_

_**Cagalli smiled as she watched his retreating figure. **__I'll wait for you, Athrun._

_**But Athrun never showed up again that night. She just learned from Kira that he already left for PLANT.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_Yeah, right. Why do I keep on thinking about him? It's been two weeks since we last saw each other. I think he already forgot about what happened. _She thought of as she stared at her coffee. She's now at her favorite coffee shop. She would always hang out here every afternoon.

She was pulled out from her reverie when a guy approached her. "Are you Cagalli?" He asked.

Wondering, Cagalli nodded. The guy then placed a small white box with a red ribbon in front of her. "Someone asked me to give this to you." He smiled then he left.

She followed the guy with her amber eyes suspiciously. What if it's a bomb? Should she call the police or what? She stared at the box for a few minutes debating whether to open it or not. But curiousity won. She opened it and saw an iPod inside with a sticky atop that says "Play me." She put the earphones on her ears and turned the iPod on. Soon, music began to fill her ears.

_(Blue's song: Guilty)_

_If it's wrong to tell the truth_

_What am I supposed to do?_

_When all I wanna do is speak my mind_

_If it's wrong to do what's right_

_I'm prepared to testify_

_Eh? Who could've sent this? _She mentally mused as she picked up a paper tucked at the bottom of the box. She read it.

_If loving you with all my heart's a crime,_

_Then I'm guilty_

Someone knocked onto the glass window beside her which gave her a start. She looked up and saw a little boy smiling at her and pointing at something on the opposite side of the road. She looked at where the boy was pointing and gasped. "Athrun…" She murmured.

There he was, the man who has been the subject of her affection, on the opposite side of the road carrying a white cardboard with the words "YES, I AM." in it.

She continued to stare at him. He smiled and flipped the cardboard. It's now flashing the words "REALLY, I AM."

_If loving you with all my heart's a crime,_

_Then I'm guilty._

"Oh, look at that guy. He's so gorgeous." A woman on the other table said. Cagalli glared at her then she hastily got up and went out of the coffee shop.

"Athrun!" She shouted so he could hear her amidst the noise of the cars passing by between them. He waved his hand and smiled at her. She decided to cross the road and was about to do it when a car suddenly came, just literally, out of nowhere. She almost got hit had she not swiftly taken a step back.

"Hey!" Athrun waved his hand again. "Just stay there." He shouted and crossed the road skillfully. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly as he checked her for any injuries.

She nodded. "I'm fine." She said as she stared at his beautiful face. Haumea knows how much she missed this man. She didn't try to hold herself. She raised her hand and placed it on his cheek.

"Cagalli…" He murmured as he placed his hand on top of hers which is still on his cheek. "…I love you." He said softly.

She blinked several times. "Athrun… I… anou…" She looked down. She was blushing hard now.

He chuckled. "C'mon, say it." He urged.

"I… I love you, too." She said and blushed harder.

"I love you more." He said then he pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she instantly kissed him back.

The sound of the people cheering broke them apart. Cagalli blushed again as she hid her face in Athrun's chest. He laughed and pulled her along with him.

"Hey, why didn't you come back on the reception?" She asked as they walked hand in hand on the street. Where they're going, she doesn't know.

He sighed. "Yeah, that. Well, dad called and told me to come home. There's an emergency at work. I wanted to come back and tell you but I haven't got enough time. My phone's also low batt. Sorry for that." He explained as he pulled her inside a certain building.

"Ah." She nodded. "So-" Words ceased to flow out of her mouth when she realized where they are. _Church? _"Err… Athrun, what are we doing here?" She asked. Then she saw a priest and an altar boy standing at the altar. "W-Wait… what-"

"Our wedding." Athrun casually said which made her amber eyes widen in surprise.

"W-Wedding?" She repeated. Had she heard him right?

He nodded as he smiled. "Yeah! I'm going back to PLANT tonight and I want you to come with me. Kira wouldn't agree with it unless we got married. Plus, I want you to be officially mine. So…" He trailed off then he frowned. "Why? Don't you want to marry me?"

Cagalli was sweat dropped. "Of course I want to marry you! But… you did not propose!"

Athrun laughed. "Marry me now and I'll propose to you everyday." He said as he led her forward. "Don't worry, we'll have a grand wedding after I finish my current work. For the meantime…" He didn't continue what he was about to say for she pulled him to her and kissed him long and hard.

"I don't need a grand wedding, Athrun. A simple one would do as long as you're my groom." She said with a smile.

He smiled back at her. "Same here, Princess." He then dipped his head to try kiss her again.

"Oi, you two!" The priest exclaimed which made the young couple look at him. "Are you coming here or not? You can kiss all you want later."

Cagalli blushed while Athrun laughed. "Sorry, father."

I love AsuCaga~! *wink*

~Koichii


End file.
